Lindon Warrior
Bow: }} Lindon Warriors are the heavily armoured and armed version of the Elves of Lindon. The Lindon Elves are the ancient people of Lindon; one of the few realms in Middle-earth that Sauron never touched. They are more ancient than the Wood-elves and the Galadhrim, and are cunning and deadly enemies for evil-aligned players and mobs. The spawn of Morgoth would be wise to avoid the realms guarded by their merciless swords. Spawning Lindon Warriors sometimes spawn in Lindon on grass blocks, at any time, day or night. Sometimes they spawn riding a horse, which is armoured with Lindon horse armour. Behaviour Like all Elves, they have thirty health points instead of the regular twenty. They wield Lindon weaponry and wear Lindon armour. When they see a foe of Lindon, they will use a bow at long range, and a Lindon weapon at close range. This makes them incredibly useful as hired units, since you will not have to hire separate archers and soldiers. Hiring A Lindon Warrior can be hired with +400 High Elf alignment and at a starting price of 25-50 silver coins from a Lindon lord, who can be found in a Lindon Tower. As always, as one's alignment increases, price decreases. Drops Speech Bank Friendly *The time of the Elves is fading, but our strength is not yet gone. *I defend the Elves of Lindon. *Greetings, Person. *We defend the free peoples of Middle-earth. *It seems you are a friend of the Elves, Person. *May the grace of the Valar protect you. *How many Orcs have you slain today, Person? *The world is changing, Person... I feel it in my heart. *If you fight for freedom, then I am with you. *Long ago, an alliance existed between my people and yours. Will you honour that alliance? *Ever stronger grows the sway of the Enemy over our lands. *Welcome, Person, to the land of Círdan the Shipwright! *You shall find no evil in Lindon, Person! Our land is safe and fair. *I have protected these shores for many a year. *I protect the High Elves of Lindon. No evil shall escape my wrath. *The power of the Elves is waning in this world, but our strength is not yet gone! Hostile *By the star of Eärendil, I swear I shall see you slain! *You are not welcome in Lindon! *You are not welcome in Lindon, Person! *You may not set foot in this fair realm! *Flee these lands, Person! *For Lindon! *Perish, you Morgul-demon! *No longer shall you darken these lands, Person! *I swear by the Valar, I shall put an end to your evil! *To Udûn with you! *Go and kiss an Orc! *Death to the foes of the Elves! *Who brings to us this token of doom? *Begone, foul servant of the Enemy! *Leave this land, or face the edge of our blades! *I will not allow evil to taint the land of Lindon. You shall soon meet your doom, Person. *By the Valar! How dare you enter this land, Person? *Flee, scum of Mordor, or face the a rain of arrows. *How dare you poison this fair realm with your foul feet? Category:Elves Category:High Elves Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Lindon Category:Hirable Category:Good Category:Melee Units Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Archers